Fragmentation casings are used in warheads for bombs, missiles, and related devices. Typically, a fragmentation casing relies on controlled fragmentation of a metal body when subjected to rapid pressurization experienced from a detonating explosive fill. Conventional methods for fabricating fragmentation casings rely on either preformed fragments in a matrix or the use of scoring or notches to induce shear in specific orientations. These methods are limited in terms of their performance (e.g., caused by uneven distribution of fragments, parasitic mass, poor resistance to acceleration, poor fragment velocity, etc.) and manufacturing complexities.